Frozen Soulmates
by savedprincess85
Summary: It's a little-known fact, that on a person's 21st birthday, time freezes for the birthday person and their soulmate. But only for 24 hours. No one has a memory of this time freeze. Hermione, the ever-studious girl that she is, had found mention of it in a book and for some reason took it as truth. It rang true in her very soul. Birthday Fic for xxcelientje. Happy Birthday, girl!


_A/N: This is a birthday fic for my dear friend __xxcelientje. Happy birthday friend! I hope you enjoy this little fic. Without further ado:_

_**Frozen Soulmates**_

_It's a little-known fact, that on a person's 21__st__ birthday, time freezes for the birthday person and their soulmate. But only for 24 hours. No one has a memory of this time freeze. It isn't passed down as lore, except by the very brave or the Pureblood families to prevent the muddying of their bloodlines. In the wizarding world, it was explained away as a myth especially by Pureblood families, who know that if you were already married, the spell wouldn't take effect. _

_Hermione, the ever-studious girl that she is, had found mention of it in a book and for some reason took it as truth. It rang true in her very soul. _

**5 Days**

Hermione's 21st birthday is in five days, and she had been holding off on agreeing to marry Ron until she knows if he is her soulmate. As much as she wants him to be, something inside her told her to wait. Wait until she knows for sure. Because if you know who your soulmate is, wouldn't you rather choose them? She needed to end things with Ron before her party. It just isn't fair to him.

She was heading to the Burrow to get party decorations from Ginny for her party, which would take place at Draco's loft. Her birthday party was going to be a dream come true for her. She had dreamt of her 21st birthday party since she found out about the charm.

After the war, Harry and Hermione went around and spoke with those who were in their year at school but on the other side of the war. Surprisingly, there were more Ravenclaws on the side of Tom Riddle than Slytherins. But Harry and Hermione reconciled with them and forgiveness was extended. Most notably those who had changed the most in the following three years were Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott, and Pansy Parkinson who were pulled into her fold of friends quite easily.

Ron hated, still after three years, that Harry and Hermione had reconciled with the snakes who he felt belonged in Azkaban. There was no forgiveness in Ron's heart for those who he deemed didn't deserve it. This was one of the key contentions between Hermione and Ron. That was what originally clued her into him not being her soulmate. He would be civil with the snakes but wasn't really friendly or tolerant of them.

"Ginny! Where are you?" Hermione yelled as she stepped out of the floo.

Molly walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands with a cloth, "Hermione, dear! It is wonderful to see you! Ginny is in the closet trying to find the decorations."

Hermione nodded her head and hugged Molly as she walked past toward the closet. Now the Weasley closet was no normal closet. Really it was once a closet that had been magically expanded so that it could hold more stuff. Years and years of decorations, odds and ends, and furniture were inside. The closet was as large as the Weasley living room.

She walked into the closet and immediately saw Ginny in the front where the party decorations were stored. "Gin, what have you found? Anything good?"

"Yes, there is enough ribbons and crepe paper here to decorate almost every inch of Draco's ceiling. Help me levitate them out."

"Great! Oh, I always wanted crepe at my birthday parties, but my parents felt it was a waste of money. I'm so excited! I know it seems silly, but this was a part of my dream birthday," she gushed as she waved her wand to levitate the box holding the ribbons and crepe out of the room and into the kitchen.

Ginny laughed at her best friend, "Mione, don't worry, birthdays are supposed to be about what you want, no matter how silly it may seem. We may all laugh at the hilarity of having crepe streamers across Draco's loft, but that is more because it is a huge fucking ceiling, not because of the crepe. I'm just glad we have magic to hang the damn things."

Hermione nodded and looked at the colors in the box. "These are perfect! I'm headed to Draco's now to start setting up the decorations. He said that I could start decorating today, no matter how silly the decorations are, and I plan on taking him up on that offer." She waved her wand and shrunk the box down and placed the box in the pocket of her sweater.

"He is going to hate crepe streamers by the end of this party! I need to head back home. Harry should be home in a few and dinner won't serve itself," Ginny and Harry lived together in a small flat in London. They had been dating since after the war.

"Bye Gin! Thank you for locating these for me," Hermione said hugging her best girlfriend goodbye and left through the floo.

When she landed in Draco's receiving room, she noticed that it looked different, but she couldn't pinpoint how, "Draco, are you home?"

"I'm in the workroom. Give me a minute. Don't touch anything!" she heard him yell from the potions workroom he had set up down the hall from the receiving room. She stood at the floo, continuing to look around, finally figuring out what was different about the room.

"Draco, did you paint your walls?" Hermione called.

She heard Draco's footsteps and when he stepped into the room, his face was a lovely shade of red, "Yes, do you like it?"

"Did you do it for my party? I love it! But completely unnecessary, Draco Malfoy. You spoil me."

"Good, and it wasn't any trouble. Painting with magic is nothing like the torture you put Theo, Harry, and I through two years ago, painting your bedroom. I still don't understand why you had us paint the Muggle way," he scowled at her.

She smirked at him. "Because it taught you to appreciate that you have magic, that's why. And you three did a really good job. Plus, it was fun, admit it."

He shook his head, "Never. Now follow me, I have a lot to show you," Draco took her hand and pulled her after him.

Hermione was not surprised by his touch. They had been rather physical from the beginning. Always hugging, grabbing hands, laying on the couch with their feet touching while they read. Honestly, she probably touched Draco more than she touched Ron. All in all, she needed to end her relationship with Ron. It wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't her soulmate. She felt guilty for wanting to end it before her birthday, but seriously, it wasn't fair to him.

"So, I know I told you that my apartment was free for you to decorate it, but I sort of already decorated," Draco said pulling her to the living room. It was really a monstrous living room. It would fit four normal living rooms and kitchens inside it easily. The ceilings were twelve feet tall with beautiful wood beams crossing the white ceiling. What she saw when she entered the room caught her breath.

"You did all this?" Hermione breathed looking at the perfect birthday party decorations. Crepe arched filling the ceiling. Birthday balloons were tied at regular intervals. It was perfect. "Draco, how did you know?"

Draco let go of her hand and rubbed his neck, looking sheepish, "I listened and went to a Muggle party supply store. Harry went with me for support. Then I came home and hung them up. Do you like it?"

Hermione grinned at him, "I absolutely love it! It is perfect!" She flung herself at him and hugged him, "thank you. This means a lot to me. What am I going to do with the streamers Ginny found today?"

"Take them back to the Weasleys after the party, but add these to the box," Draco grinned and walked to the kitchen.

"Wow! Draco, this is really impressive," Hermione continued to look at the room.

They sat and talked in the kitchen for a bit before Hermione left to go back to work. She owned a bookstore off Diagon Alley. It was perfect for her, but a lot of work that she never envisioned. She needed to check in regularly or her assistant would screw up the books again.

**4 Days**

Hermione checked that the food she ordered for the party would be delivered in four days' time. She met up with Ginny and Pansy to tell them about the decorations that Draco did for her. Ginny and Pansy shared a look, but wisely said nothing. Both girls could see that Draco fancied Hermione, but sadly Hermione seemed to be oblivious.

Later that evening, she met up with Ron at a restaurant near her bookstore. It was a quiet out of the way restaurant and everyone gave them their privacy. Most establishments felt like it was their business to allow reporters in to harass them.

"Ron, I think we need to end our dating relationship. I love you, but not the way you need to be loved. I'm sorry," Hermione said, after Ron had sat down and ordered his food.

He sighed and nodded, "I was expecting this. Honestly, I've known for a while now that we don't belong together, but everyone expects it you know? I didn't want to let my mum down. We can still be friends, can't we?"

"Of course, Ron! I don't want to lose your friendship. I want you to still be in my life, just not romantically. I don't want to be unfair to you."

"Do you like someone else?" Ron asked curiously, sipping his water.

Hermione shook her head, "no, not at all, I just didn't like where we were going. It felt wrong to not love you in that way. Does that make sense?"

"I understand. I feel the same way, just didn't want to end it because it was normal, you know? I can still come to your birthday party, right?"

"Yes, please don't let this hinder you coming. You could even bring a date if you want," Hermione offered smilingly.

Ron turned red, "you know, I felt bad but there was a girl who was flirting with me the other day. She was one of the secretaries at the office. Not mine, but one down the hall. I may take a chance. I kind of like her."

Hermione knew in her heart of hearts that she had done the right thing in letting Ron go. It didn't even hurt like she thought it would.

**3 Days**

Hermione worked all day and went upstairs to her apartment over her store to eat dinner after the shop closed. She was exhausted, but it was worth it. She made her own living. She didn't have to deal with the bureaucracy of the Ministry except to report her taxes. And she got to read any book that she wanted.

Her bookstore was unique in the magical world in that it also held Muggle books as well. Since the war, the desire for knowledge of the Muggle war had increased exponentially. She even held a class every Tuesday morning on the Muggle world. Where Hogwarts failed its students, Hermione did not. She had a waiting list a mile long for her class. It was one of her favorite parts of her week.

An owl knocked on her window, and with a wave of her wand she let it in, while she continued to heat up leftover stroganoff. She knew the pretentious Eagle owl was Draco's. He must have heard about her breakup with Ron.

She took the letter and gave the owl a treat from the bowl she kept on her counter.

_Hermione,_

_I just heard that you and Ron broke up. Are you ok? Do you need anything? I'm free if you want me to come over and hang out._

_Love,_

_Draco_

_P.S. It's almost your birthday! What time were you born, by the way?_

She smiled at the letter. Draco was truly her best friend. He knew her well. But she didn't want or need to wallow. She was glad that she had set Ron free of their relationship. Honestly, she felt more connected with Draco than she ever did with Ron. She took out a pen and notebook paper and wrote:

_Draco,_

_I'm fine. No need to worry. I'm heating up stroganoff as I write and about to read the new best seller. Although ice cream does sound delightful. I was born at half past nine at night on September 19. _

_I'll see you in two days. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She smiled and attached the letter the waiting owl's leg. The owl took off with a hoot, and she shut the window with another flick of her wand.

**2 Days**

Draco came to her bookstore the next day at lunchtime to take her to lunch and check to see if she was really alright. Draco was worried about the beautiful woman. He found her in high spirits. Not mopey or inconsolable at all, considering her relationship of three years had just ended. Secretly he was happy. He wanted to ask her out now that she was free. He had never thought she would be free for him to consider asking. Hell, he had been in love with her for two years.

He would wait a few more weeks. Draco was a patient man.

Lunch went great. They laughed and talked and got ice cream on the way back to the shop. He also ended up buying the bestseller she had written about in her letter the night before. Draco trusted Hermione's taste in books, and she had said it was a great story.

He went home with a smile on his face and finished working on the potions he had set to cool before he left.

**1 Day**

Ginny and Harry arrived the next day to take Hermione to lunch. They had both seen the breakup coming and wanted to give Hermione her space. Ginny knew that Hermione needed a man with extreme passion and could keep up with her, something that Ron could never do, sadly.

They also wanted to share the news, they were getting married over the Christmas holidays. After much deliberation about dates, they had been engaged for four months already, they decided Christmastime would be perfect, so December 21st was chosen.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Ginny asked.

"Yes! What colors do you think you will choose?" Hermione asked, very glad that she had such good friends.

Ginny thought about it for a moment, "I think a ruby red, or a light silver, or maybe even a light blue with white accents. I don't know. Will you help me?"

Hermione smiled, "Gin, how about ruby red? I don't think you or Harry want a Christmas colored ceremony, but red with silver accents. I know Harry wants to have a lily as his boutonniere, and we can easily charm it silver."

"Oh!" Ginny practically shouted, "I could have silver on my dress. And the bridesmaids could be in red. I love it! Let's go with that. Oh, I need something to write this down," she said looking in her purse for a quill and parchment.

Hermione grinned, "I got you covered," and pulled out a notebook and pen. She started taking notes of all the things that Ginny and Harry decided on. By the time they were finished with lunch, there wasn't much to decide.

Hermione asked, "now where do you want the wedding to be held? The Burrow?"

Harry shook his head emphatically, "No! I can't do that again. The last wedding there did not end well, and I would like to not have flashbacks at my wedding. How about at the church in Godric's Hollow near the cemetery where my parents are buried?"

"I agree. I would have flashbacks the entire time. Hell, there are times I still have flashbacks if I smell certain smells. Can we check out the church first?" Ginny asked her fiancé.

Harry nodded and they got up to head back to work. Hermione tore off the paper she had written on and made three copies, one for Ginny, one for herself, and one for Mrs. Weasley.

With hugs goodbye, they parted ways with words of seeing each other tomorrow for the party.

**Birthday**

She woke up the morning of her birthday to a mound of presents on her kitchen table. She never could figure out how it happened, but it seemed in the magical world, presents were stacked up somewhere for you to open, even when you were the only person in your home.

Hermione made a cup of tea and set to work opening her presents. Most of her friends purchased books or notebooks for her. Harry and Ginny had gone to the Muggle world for a fancy set of pens and a planner. It was gorgeous and unique among the other gifts she had received thus far. Theo and Pansy each purchased her an assortment of teas. They knew her penchant for teas. Draco, however, had given a rather extravagant gift. It was a hair clip the shape of a bow truckle with green jewels that she suspected were real. She would have to tell him it was too much and return it. But it was lovely.

She proceeded to get ready for the day. Hermione was rather excited about her birthday. In about twelve hours she would find out who her soul mate is. It was all rather exhilarating.

Hermione worked in the shop downstairs for a few hours to pass the time before she came back upstairs to get ready for her party. She needed to be at Draco's loft to ensure the delivery of the food and make sure everything was perfect. Although, she had a feeling Draco would probably handle all of that for her. He did find it odd that she planned her own party. But if you want it done the way you wanted, you must do it yourself.

Ginny, Pansy, and Luna joined her to get ready a few hours before the party was set to start. They each brought their outfits and makeup. It was a pre-party party as Ginny and Pansy informed her. Ginny brought music and turned it up so they could dance and laugh in between getting their nails done and makeup on. Luna floated around offering suggestions of how to rid her apartment of nargles and wrackspurts. Evidently, she had a rather horrible infestation of both in her closet.

Pansy and Ginny shared many significant looks. They had discussed at length that Draco was Hermione's soul mate. Being Pureblood, they both knew the lore of the soul mate charm.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore, she needed to know how Hermione felt about Draco, "Hermione, what do you think of Draco?"

Hermione looked at her quizzically, "what do you mean? He is one of my best friends. He may be closer to me now that Harry. He is much more intuitive to me than Harry or Ron ever have been."

"But do you like him romantically?" Pansy pushed.

"I don't know. I don't want to screw up our friendship. We are both so passionate that we could be fire or ice to each other. If we were to get together and then break up, it would destroy what we have." Hermione slipped into her dress that had a sweetheart neckline, a tight bodice that was green and flared at her waist in a gradual change to blue. The hem brushed her knees. She put on her green flats.

Pansy and Ginny nodded and let the subject go.

"Soulmates make you feel fire and ice, sometimes at the same time. Don't be afraid of extremes, Hermione. You have always been afraid of extremes," Luna said dreamily from the floor where she was putting on her makeup.

Hermione was shocked at this pronouncement and filed it away to think on later. Now it was time to head to Draco's.

"I'll meet you there. I need to make sure the food was delivered."

Pansy shook her head, "you know Draco would handle that right?"

"I know. But he is already allowing me to have my party at his house. I don't want to impose anymore."

Ginny smirked, "he would let you move in if you wanted. That boy would do anything for you."

Hermione shook her head and flooed to Draco's flat.

Draco was waiting for her when she arrived, "It's the birthday girl! Happy birthday Hermione!" He pulled her into a hug and led her to the kitchen where the food was waiting for her to inspect. It had been delivered a half hour before she arrived.

"Draco! Why did you spend so much money on me? I cannot accept this clip. It is too much," Hermione shoved the box toward him.

"You don't like it?" Draco asked slightly hurt by her greeting.

"I love it. It is gorgeous. And it would match my dress, but I suspect that the jewels are real. That isn't something you get a friend. It is entirely too much."

Draco sighed, "I want you to have it. If you like it, that was the point. I saw it in a store window and immediately thought of you. Please accept it."

Hermione shook her head, stubborn as ever, "it is too much. It is just my birthday. You probably spent more than I make in a month."

"But I really want you to have it." Draco said sadly, taking the box from her and acknowledging that he would lose this battle.

Hermione sighed at his tone and the look of disappointment on his face, "why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me to have it? It's the kind of gift you get someone you are in a relationship with, not friends with," she explained.

Draco looked at the floor, "because you are my best friend, Hermione. Don't worry, you don't have to take it. I understand how you feel now." He felt rejected and hurt. He just wanted this party to be over now so he could forget this day had ever happened. This made it clear to him that she would never see him as more than her best friend. He needed to get over his feelings for her.

Putting on his calm, emotionless face, "follow me, the food was delivered right before you arrived. You can look it over. I will go pick up more if you think we need it. I will be in my potions lab." He walked toward the kitchen and put the box holding her gift besides the refrigerator.

Leaving her to look over the food trays and drinks, he walked to his potion lab. He didn't have any potions brewing because he didn't want to be distracted at the party, but now he was cursing himself for not having something to do. He wracked his brain for a potion he could spend the next hour or so on until the guests arrived.

Hermione was looking after him, not sure of what just happened. She knew he hurt him, he only did the emotionless thing when he was hurt. But didn't he see that she couldn't accept such an extravagant gift? Shaking her head, she got to work going through the food order. She organized and placed the food on the tables Draco had set up for her. Honestly, she was no longer looking forward to her party, and would be glad when this was all over.

Ginny, Luna, and Pansy arrived first and gushed at the decorations. Ginny put on dance music and everyone waited for other guests to arrive. Theo, Harry, Ron, and Neville all arrived next. Ron brought a blonde girl he introduced as Olivia. She seemed nice, just rather giggly.

Draco came out of his potions lab when the guys arrived. He avoided Hermione as much as possible.

The music was turned up and dancing started. Pansy and Ginny noticed how Draco avoided Hermione but didn't say anything. They would accost him later if it continued.

The soul mate charm takes effect at the time you were born on your 21st birthday, since she was born at half-past 9 at night, her party would be frozen for 24 hours starting in about half an hour. Hermione still didn't understand the nuances of how the spell worked. There was so much about the charm that didn't make sense.

As time grew closer, she grew more and antsier. Ron even noticed, "What's wrong Mione? Do you want to dance?"

"No, I'm fine. I think I've had too much to drink," she lied to Ron, not wanting him to see her nervousness for what it was. "Go dance with Olivia. I'm fine." She walked to the loo, not wanting to talk to anyone. Having Draco avoid her hurt more than she thought possible. It was like her soul was crying.

When she returned from the loo, she saw that her friends had lit the candles on her cake. Perfect, just enough time to enjoy her cake before she discovered the truth.

Her friends sang happy birthday and hugged her after she blew out her candles. Draco was at the back of the group, and he couldn't take his eyes off the girl in front of him. He was counting down to the time when his life would change forever. She would find out who her soul mate is, and she would be lost forever to him. Pansy saw his face fall as Hermione blew out her candles and looked at the clock.

She tugged Draco away from the group and whisper asked, "what's wrong Draco? Why are you avoiding Hermione?"

He shook his head and tried to pull away, but Pansy was not fooled, "Tell me."

"She rejected the gift I gave her for her birthday. In five minutes, you know what will happen, and I will lose her forever. I love that girl, and she doesn't love me like that. I'm trying to put her behind me." Draco whispered to his friend.

Pansy looked at him, frowning, "she didn't reject you. She doesn't understand that you are in love with her. I will bet you fifty galleons that you are her soulmate. She is too logical for her own good sometimes. She feels like she isn't worth the gift you got her. Just do me a favor when she sees you are her soulmate, tell her how you feel." She squeezed his arm and walked back to the group and accepted a slice of cake.

Draco stood in against the wall and watched Hermione enjoy her cake. His heart felt so much love for the girl.

When the clock struck half-past nine, everyone in the room froze. Hermione looked around and saw her friends frozen in place. Ron, Harry, Theo, Neville were frozen laughing at some joke Ron had been telling them. Her eyes searched for Draco and didn't immediately see him. She moved around the room and saw him. Blinking at her with eyes wide with wonder.

"You!" Hermione whispered and walked toward her soulmate.

Draco dropped his eyes, unsure of what to say to the woman in front of him. Damn, he owed Pansy fifty galleons. He looked up at Hermione and decided to take Pansy's advice.

"Hermione, I love you. I've loved you for two years but didn't want to hurt your relationship with Weasley. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I know you are probably in shock right now, but we are soulmates. We don't have to do anything. But you deserve to know how much I love you."

Hermione stopped in front of him. Tears welled in her eyes, "you love me? Why didn't you tell me? Never mind, it's the same reason I never thought we should date. You don't want our friendship to end." Draco only nodded.

"Where do you want us to go from here? You are my best friend. We could easily become lovers. Is that what you want?" Draco whispered, wiping the tears from Hermione's eyes.

Hermione looked at him and saw all the love that he felt for her in his quicksilver eyes. Her breath caught at the amount of love she saw. It was wholly new to her. Ron had never looked at her like that. She paused, feeling for her magic, for her very soul. What she felt there helped her make the decision.

She stood on her toes and brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss. Draco put one hand on her him the other in her hair pulling her to him, deepening the kiss. She tasted like birthday cake and butterbeer. He tasted like butterbeer and peppermint, the perfect combination. Their tongues battled for dominance. At Hermione's moan he broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure? Because I don't think I will ever be able to let you go now that I have tasted you." Draco asked honestly.

"I never want to let you go Draco Malfoy." She looked around at her party. "We have 24 hours before everyone unfreezes, right?" At Draco's nod, she said, "Good, let's go." She pulled him toward the floo to spend some time exploring this new development at her apartment. They would be back here in time for everyone to unfreeze.


End file.
